Harvey's Fault
by AlternateShadesofBlue
Summary: Episode tag to 808. Harvey confronts Donna about her lie, and more than either bargained for unfolds.


Donna's pulse is going a mile a minute as she takes purposeful strides down the long hallway. Both are marching to a beat pushing her toward a frustration release, even if she can't fully settle why.

The tension has been stacking, brush by brush with him. Petty shit. Harvey shit. His normal shit.

His office is barely lit, only by a lamp and a sky-line.

She throws open his door, passing his empty secretarial desk and letting the glass close behind her. She stares at him, standing firmly. Staring harshly. He meets her with such a mirroring look she feels a pinch of regret. True anger toward her from him makes her indignation slightly crumble.

"You were out of line," she says, taking a gentler approach than she feels.

"You fucking lied to me." He motions down toward Samantha's office, the scene of the conflict, his eyes wide and erratic.

"For the better of the firm!"

His lips mash together and he nods. "The firm. Forget loyalty then."

"This is my job."

His eyes cast down, face blank but irritation written everywhere his suit touches. "You're right. You can't sacrifice that. Lie whenever you need to. Thirteen years? It was all just a paycheck."

"You're not being fair."

"I'm not being fair? Can you even hear yourself? I thought we were a team."

"I omitted a meeting, Harvey. For a few hours. This isn't the first time I've kept something from you for the betterment of an outcome. Why are you acting like this is a major betrayal?"

His chest is rising and falling, eyes searing into her face. Seconds pass before he looks around his office, taking stock of something she can't place before he's back to her. Reading her. Like clarity replaced anger. "Because I have all these holes in my life. Everywhere." He walks around the edge of his desk, each step increasing her heart into a faster rhythm. "There," he motions outside to her old cubicle. "I don't have anyone to look out to anymore."

"You have Irma." She refers to his aging secretary, who bears a close resemblance to another former secretary, may she rest in peace.

"Doesn't count."

He lifts up some papers from his inbox, in a state of such an emergency she fights the need to order it.

"And all of this, I can't ever find a goddamn thing."

"It's ... a new system."

He cocks his head at the answer, jaw tightening. He steps to his left, staring at his new bookcase. "And here. All my records. Gone."

"You're blaming all of this on me? Because I finally asked for a promotion?"

"I'm telling you I couldn't- I can't -settle myself in all the ways I always have. Because it's all tied to you."

"Harvey-"

"I goddamn need you, Donna. And I thought it was here, but it's everywhere."

Her eyes well up, chest knotting tighter. Emotion also seeps into his expression, and in spite of herself it hurts to see him drowning this way when if she wanted to, she could right his world. "I can't sacrifice myself for your needs anymore."

His hands flap at his sides. "I'm not asking you to."

A breath hovers in her throat, before she swallows and lets it free. "What are you asking?"

His lips press together, eyes tracing her face. Then the steps that sped the beats in her chest bring him toward her, his hands cradling her face and lips pressing into hers. The expand of his mouth takes any notion except succumbing to him. Lost in a spiraling demise. Warm, begging for her reciprocation, his tongue like a plea against its dance with hers. She's suffocating, not from oxygen but from disorientated need from the press of his body and the exploration of his hands in her hair and down her back.

He's backing her up, fisting her dress, spinning them in what feels like slow motion matched against the spiral inside her stomach. It's enough to force herself to need solid footing. She presses hands into his chest and their lips part with a smack.

They're both panting and gulping breaths. He's solid yet fearful, a silent expression begging her not to reject him more than she just had.

"Why? Why now?" she demands.

"It occured to me today wasn't the only thing you might have lied about."

She shakes her head. "What?"

"Feeling something? When you kissed me."

"You surprised me."

"No. Density doesn't suit you, Donna. When you kissed me."

She sighs, looking away.

He's grabbing her hands, and she's so startled she can't help but look back to him. "I **need** you. I think we need each other, to be happy. Are you? Happy?"

She forces out breath. This time begging him. Pleading that he doesn't make her say what hurts too much to face. She blinks, as if the tiny gesture could erase what's about to spill. "I'm scared."

"Do you want more? With me?"

She closes her eyes, and lets her lips open. "Yes."

A thumb brushes her cheek. "Donna. Look at me."

He's closer now. Close enough to share breaths. "We're at work."

"No one's here."

"Someone's here."

"Then come home with me."

The words sound an awful lot like jump and they're high up above the city that never sleeps.

"We'll need to grab my things."

His fingers link in hers, a eat-the-world grin on his face. "Then we'll get them on the way."

They're walking down the hall, her fingers slipped out of his since they're in a more public space. They brush from time to time as they walk side by side. She's sure they're going to screw this up as they may as well be leaping into deep waters in the middle of the damn sea.

When they reach the elevators, they're waiting. Bodies a sensible space apart. Eyes avoiding because otherwise she's not sure they can resist indecency.

"Thirteen more floors," he says. Humor behind the words punctuated with a slight smirk.

"Kind of like the amount of time it's taken for you to admit this?" she teases.

"It was your rule."

"Since when have you ever played by rules, Harvey?"

His eyes widen and his head bends as the elevator dings. They enter the doors, letting them meet again before launching their way toward finding happy.

* * *

 _A/N's: I really had zero plans to write this, but Harvey's dialogue slipped into my head. Which is why this is his fault because I was planning on working on Intersextion. If you please will, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! ~Blue_

 _Thanks to my lovely beta'ees Bew0G, mieh, Specter-Paulsen(and her great idea to tie the lies), and notwithhaste. They're amazing writers but even better yet, friends!_


End file.
